EnterpriseNeo
by Novaceres
Summary: Story set about 100 yrs in the future dealing with the descendents of some of our favorite charchters. Please review
1. Part 1 New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Star Trek and all it shows and characters belong to Paramount. T'Par, Soran, Selk, Rashanna Montgomery Scott-Kim and Christine Picard-Kim Tuok T. Janeway, David J. McCoy, Adam J. Kirk, Jula all belong to me.  
  
T'Par looked out across the Vulcan landscape amazed at the changes that had occurred. There were Vulcan homes that had stood for centuries, homes of humans, and other races. Now there were homes of Romulans dotting the landscape. The Romulans had practically destroyed their planet Remus in a civil conflict. Vulcan then had done the only logical thing and opened their arms and homes to them. Some Romulans has moved to Vulcan, but most of them choose to go either a Romulan or Vulcan colony, where pursuit of logic would be less. Due to these changes the Vulcan faced changed parallel to that brought about by Surak.  
  
For some Vulcans and especially Vulcan hybrids, they were able to see that emotions could be incorporated into their way of life. Vulcan Council recognized that they were going to have to adapt to the influx of new ideas from their Romulan cousins. Over the last 100 years a great Reunification had taken place. Some Romulan after seeing the horror of the civil war began to embrace the way of logic, while some Vulcans and Vulcan hybrids were attempting to get in touch with their feelings. The younger generation of Vulcan was more apt to go this road. However, it was still difficult to find a balance between the older Vulcan way and the new path that was forming. The Reification though had progressed much better than expected thanks to efforts of Ambassador Spock and the Federation. The Federation helped to bridge the Vulcan and Romulan differences.  
  
As a way to assist with the change, cultural schools regarding logic and the Vulcan way of life were set up on Romulus, as well as schools regarding Romulan cultural. Ambassador Spock's passing drew the Romulans and Vulcans closer together as they mourned his passing. To mark the 100-year it was decided to setup a government to govern both Vulcan and Romulan. There were would be six Vulcans and six Romulans from each worlds council, while a deciding vote if necessary would be done by a Federation Ambassador. The new government would spend 6 months on Vulcan and 6 months on Romulus.  
  
In time Vulcans and Romulans would indeed become a new people, thought T'Par. She had hoped considering her people's history would take her mind of her upending nuptials. Unfortunately she was still nervous. Her uneasiness was illogical since she did have every confidence in her parents to choose a mate for her and she was acquainted with her intended. Her parents had made sure that she had the opportunity to accept or deny her intended. Her parents' marriage was not arranged. They had meet when her father, a Vulcan human hybrid, captaining the U.S.S Endeavor had transported Romulan scientists to Vulcan in order to see how to rebuild their planet. Her mother was one of those scientists.  
  
T'Par sighed, turning back to the task of dressing of the bonding ceremony. She still could not help, but feel overwhelmed at the thought of being married. She was having as what her human friend termed cold feet. T'Par had finished dressing by the time her mother had come to check on her.  
  
Her mother Rashanna entered the room. "Are you ready my daughter?" "I do not feel ready," she replied, Rashanna raised an eyebrow at her comment. "It is understandable that you would feel nervous T'Par your life is going to change dramatically. I too was nervous when I bonded with your father." T'Par shared a smiled with her mother as she recalled the telling of her parents nuptials. She released the tension she still had. Rashanna hugged her daughter reassuring her through their familial bond. "Thank you mother I needed that," she said her eyes a light and a slight smile on her face. "I am ready to proceed." She replied serenely  
  
Mother and daughter walked to the ceremonial grounds behind her father's house. She saw her betrothed waiting near her family's matriarch. His appearance was pleasing. His brown hair was combed in relax version of the traditional cut. His chocolate brown eyes complemented his olive complexion. Dressed in the traditional garb that was a bit more filled out due to a mix ancestry as well. Soran was pleased by his betroths appearance. Her shoulder length black hair swayed in the light breeze. Her eyes were like amber and her skin the color of Vulcan's sands.  
  
Soran rang the gong, "I await thee who has been promised," he said. T'Par replied, "I come to thee." She continued the walk to stand to Soran by herself. She raised her two fingers placed them against his. With fingers still clasped and facing each other they kneeled before T'Prenn. T'Prenn placed her fingers against their respective foreheads; ready to assist as the two began to deepen their bond.  
  
"Never touching", Soran "And always touched." T'Par "Never parted", Soran "And parted", T'Par  
  
T'Par could feel their bond expand and deepen. She saw his first memories and he saw hers. She could feel the undercurrent of passion that was begging to rise as Soran's time approach. Carefully, they returned to themselves. They looked into each other's eyes a very slight smile on their faces. They rose and turned to the crowd and proceed to walk forward. T'Prenn came after and then their parents and the rest of the crowd followed into the reception area. The festivities continued for quite awhile, with the occasionally pair of humans and Romulans dancing and few Vulcans dancing to the slow songs. After a respectfully time Soran and T'Par went to their room and committed themselves to each other in mind and body.  
  
****************** T'Par awoke to the sun in her eyes. She did not want to leave the comfort of the bed but, Soran would be up soon and hungry as she was. She placed a nightgown and robe on and quietly padded down to the kitchen. There was still food leftover from the festivities. Her mother was sitting at a table drinking a cup of spice tea.  
  
"Mother why are you up so early?" "Your father has been called away to investigate an strange event near the outer edged of Earth's solar system," replied Rashanna. T'Par barely contained her sigh. She had hoped to be able to spend some time with her father, despite her recent nuptials. "I assume he has already left?" she asked. "Yes, he was beamed aboard just moments ago. He said he is pleased with your bonding and proud of you. He will attempt to be home before your first child is born." T'Par blushed at her mother's words as she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. Together they both sent reassuring thoughts to her father. 


	2. Part 2 and 3 We're on our way

Part 2 As Captain Selk took his seat on the bridge he could feel the warmth of his wife and daughter's thoughts. He knew it would be illogical to assume that this would a brief mission.  
  
"Commander Data, what is our ETA to the anomaly?"  
  
"Total is three hours, sir"  
  
"Was the new holographic shielding installed?"  
  
"Yes, I oversaw the installation and test operation went off with out a hitch. Captain, an exobiologist and a new chief science officer are on board. We have to pick up our new chief engineer from Starbase 43. I have already set course we should be there in a hour."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Data I'll be in my ready room."  
  
Selk retrieved the PDA that was on his desk, while drinking a cup of spice tea. His new crewmembers would be Lt. Tuvok T. Janeway as exobiologist, Lt.Commander David L. McCoy as Chief Science Officer, and Lt.Commander Adam J. Kirk as Chief Engineer. He had served with Lt. Commander McCoy before and knew of Lt. Janeway's work. It was logical for Starfleet to send an exobiologist, given the unknown that they would encounter and the high chance of first contacts. This would be his first chance to serve with Lt. Commander Kirk.  
  
"Capt., we're in transporter range of the Starbase," came Data's voice over the comm.  
  
"Noted."  
  
On the bridge, "Helm, open a channel to the Starbase. Counselor Picard, please go to the transporter room one to welcome our new chief engineer."  
  
"Greetings Captain Selk," said the Taxillan Captain Nevix very enthused "Greeting Captain Nevix, Is Lt.Commander Kirk ready to beam aboard?" "We are commencing beam out know. Be safe, Captain Selk good speed and live, long and prosper." "Long, life and prosperity," Selk replied.  
  
Selk sat in his chair. "Helm proceed at warp 9.999." "Capt. to all senior staff and Lt. Janeway meeting in one-hour."  
  
Part 3 Lt.Commander Adam Kirk step off the transport pad to the welcoming face of ship Counselor Christine Picard. "Greetings, Lt. Commander Kirk" "Greetings Counselor Picard" "Do you want get settle first or would you like to go to engineering?" asked Christine Picard-Kim "I would like to stop in engineering first." "Lt.Commander the curiosity has been killing me, what is the J for?" "It is for Johnathan, not James, but it's almost as bad." "Having the name of a Federation hero is never a easy weight to carry." "My parents were very surprised when I entered the engineering track, instead of command. They thought for sure I would be the next Capt. Kirk." "I know, my parents thought I would end up in medical or command, so I comprised and became a counselor. Here we go engineering." She said gesturing towards Engineering.  
  
Adam took a deep breath and then entered the doors. Lt. Wildman step forward at attention. "Welcome to Engineering, We are ready for inspection, sir" "At easy Lt. the inspection can wait until latter. I just wanted to take a quick look around."  
  
Adam walked around the engineering room getting a feel for the crews' attitude. He enjoyed the feeling that came from his work. He could easily see the results in the way the ship ran smoothly. He turned to Lt.Wildman, "I'll be back after the staff meeting." "Yes, sir." "Counselor please lead onto my quarters" he said with a charming smile. They walked down to his quarters that were on the same deck as Engineering. "Here you go." "Thank you counselor." "Will you be able to find the staff room?" "Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
Adam entered his quarters. He opened the wooden box that contained his violin. He had fallen for this instrument because it reminded him of the hum of the engines. He lifted the instrument and began to play. He was a little nervous about being on the Enterprise, especially since the senior staff was a family affair. The Counselor was married to the Chief of Security. The Chief of Security was the cousin of the Chief Navigator and the Chief Science officer. The Doctor had known them since they were children. The Counselor was the cousin of the Captain and the exobiologist. The alarm went off remanding him to go to the meeting. He came in right behind the exobiologist, and took a seat next to security.  
  
Selk waited until they were settled. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. Our new engineer Lt.Commander Adam Kirk." Kirk nodded in turn. "Our new science officer Lt. David Mc Coy, and to assist with first contact, exobiologist Lt. Tuvok Janeway."  
  
"Starfleet wants us to investigate an anomaly outside of Earth's Sol solar system. It is 5 light-years away from Pluto. We have not been able to register the anomaly on our sensors. It is visible to the naked eyes. The probes that have been sent have not returned. Any questions?"  
  
"Has there been any changes in crew behavior due to this?" asked Lt. McCoy  
  
"The crew of the Eclipse reported no changes in behavior, physical or mental. The anomaly also appears to be growing in size."  
  
"So we're going at this like blind bats," said security officer Montgomery Scott-Kim" "Scott, that's an idea. I mean bats use sonar to get around .Has anyone tried to use a type of sonar on the anomaly."  
  
"There are no reports regarding such an attempt," responded the Capt. You can attempt to do so."  
  
"Are there any other questions or suggestions?" Everyone responded no. "Then dismissed." All left except counselor Picard.  
  
"What is your opinion of Mr. Kirk?" "I think he will be a fine addition to the crew sir. He seems pretty relax." "Very well keep me inform."  
  
"Selk how did T'Par's bonding go and did they receive our gift?" asked Christine. "It went very well, and yes it was." "That's good I wish we could have attend but as soon as we were ready to leave Starfleet called us to go aboard the Enterprise. Capt does Data seem okay to you?" "His work has continued to be optimal." "I am sure it has been, but he seems sad all the same. I believe he is feeling his age. "Surely, the doctor and Mr.Fontaine a have been good friends to him." "Yes, of course but I think he his looking for something more. I just wish there was some I could assist." "Perhaps, a way will provide itself Christine." "Hopefully, Thank for listening," replied Christine. He nodded. 


	3. Part 4 Getting to Know You

Part 4  
  
As Christine came out she nocked into her pacing husband.  
  
"Goodness, Chris what took you so long?" asked Scott  
  
"I was just talking to him about Data."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because unlike some people I am concerned about him"  
  
"I care about Data, I just don't think we should be butting in. If Data wants help he would ask."  
  
"Fine", she sighed,"Do you mind if we eat in ten-forward, since I have a session at 1430 hours and only a half-hour for lunch."  
  
"That's fine. So, what do you think of Kirk?",he asked  
  
"Well, he is as charming as James Kirk, but I don't think he has the same intensity I read about Admiral Kirk had. All in all he seems pretty easy going."  
  
"So, do you think he'll make a good-pool player?", he asked  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They entered 10forward where the host of 10forward was Vic Fontaine former owner of Quark's. After Quark left to help his brother for a heft profit of course. Vic had decide it was time to see the stars, so when the Enterprise-Neo was commissioned under Capt. Selk he a said a sweet adui to DS9.  
  
"Hey, Vic, What looks good today?"  
  
"Well, your beautiful wife for starters."  
  
"Only you could get away with that Vic, so what is there to eat?"  
  
"We have some dishes from the Caribbean Islands of Earth. It's very spicy."  
  
"Thanks Vic."  
  
They got their trays and went over to join Tvok and Lina at the table.  
  
"Hello, Where's David? I thought he was going to join us?" asked Chris  
  
"He came in and inhaled his food. He wanted to start making modifications to use sonar to analyze the anomaly, said Lina Chris rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Chris you think Adam is cute?"  
  
"Hey, Lina she's married and her husband is right here." Said Scott  
  
"So, do you Chirs?" she asked again ignoring Scott, while Tvok eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well, if I wasn't married I would have to say he is definitely worth some good long looks."  
  
"If this conversation continues on this topic I believe Scott and I shall leave.",said Tvok moving to leave.  
  
"Keep your sit, we'll talk about the mission, "said Lina as she made a move to keep him in his sit, "Do you think it is going to be a dangerous mission?"  
  
"Lina, we aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise and we're going to be investigating a mysterious anomaly, if we make it without destroying the ship it will be a good mission." said Scott.  
  
"I get it weird is what we do." said Lina  
  
"Truer words were nerve spoken," said Tvok  
  
"Tvok do you have holos from T'Par's bonding?",asked Christina  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Did you dance with anyone Tvok?" asked Lina, it Scott's turn to be amused at Tvok's expense.  
  
"I was asked, but kindly declined." Tvok "Your no fun, Tvok." said Lina "So, I've been told," replied Tuok  
  
Over the comm., "Lt.Janeway please report to stellar cartography."  
  
"It looks like David's need some help, have fun." Said Scott  
  
"Working with David is rarely ever fun," said Tuok  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you later "said Chris as she kissed Scott.  
  
"So, Lina you plan on making a move on Kirk?" he asked teasingly  
  
"What! Just because I think the guy is cute, doesn't mean I am going to make a move on him."  
  
"Calm, down Lina, I am just teasing."  
  
"Sorry, I am just little nervous about piloting through the anomaly."  
  
"I have every confidence in you and if anyone can get us out safely it is you." said Scott assumingly.  
  
"Thanks Scott," she said choked with emotion.  
  
"Look there goes Kirk with Lt.Wildman." Scott turned towards the doorway. "She must be giving him the tour of the ship."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh, look here they come.", said Lina  
  
"Lt.Paris, Scott, I was just showing Lt.Commander Kirk, around.",said Lt. Wildman  
  
Lina, nodded while Scott said "Hi, Corina."  
  
Kirk could feel the tension as Lt.Wildman greeted Lt.Paris.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" asked Scott.  
  
Kirk didn't bother to glance at Lt.Wildman, he wanted and need to get to knew the senior staff he was working with better.  
  
"Sure", said Kirk, "You don't have to stay Lt.Wildman, if you have other matter things to do."  
  
"Okay, sir, I'll see after lunch." said Lt.Wildman  
  
Kirk took the seat across from Scott.  
  
"So, Kirk, do you know how to play pool?"  
  
"Pool?"  
  
"Yeah, pool, billiards." he said gesturing with his hands.  
  
"No, I don't, but I would be willing to learn."  
  
"That's the spirit. I need to give security a check over before we enter the world of strange." Scott said as he winked a Lina, "Take care Kirk."  
  
Kirk nodded, while Lina glowered at Scott, but quickly stop at Kirk's curious look.  
  
"What do you think of the Enterprise so far?"  
  
"She's an amazing ship, very top of the line. I am going to defintenly enjoy taking care of her."  
  
"Is this your first starship?" she asked  
  
"No, I served two years aboard the U.S.S. Titan, which was posted in the Delta Quadrant. Then I decide to get some real experience serving on Starbase 43."  
  
"Real experience?" asked Lina  
  
"On the U.S.S. Titan the work was pretty routine, but on the Starbase we had to be a lot more creative, since we didn't have the same resources as the starship, and seemed that there was always a problem. It was very hard work, but I enjoyed the learning experience. I was able to see how interconnected operations and engineering is.  
  
"It sounds like you have the right mindset to be the Chief of Engineer."  
  
"Thank you Chief Helmswoman," he said charmingly  
  
There was a comfortable silence as each gathered there thoughts.  
  
"How much time do I have to learn to play pool before the next game?"  
  
"There's no real schedule. Scott sends a message that day or the day before. We probably won't get a chance until after we go through the anomaly.  
  
"That's good, I'll have time to learn. Scott is Commander Kim?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't like to be called Montgomery, so he goes by Scott." When do you go on duty?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow, but with us approaching the anomaly, so soon I plan on going back after I finish eat."  
  
"Unfortunately, lunch time is over. It was nice meting you," she said to Kirk, as she stuck her hand out.  
  
"Same here and please call me Adam." He said as he shook her hand. 


	4. Part 56 Starfleet know how and Vulcan st...

Part 5  
  
"Still nothing," said David  
  
"I don't believe this is going to work, David, after all there is no sound in space." said Tuok  
  
"Yes, I know that I am trying to use light waves, not sound waves. Try increasing the light modulation to 0.10 wavelength."  
  
"Interesting the color appearance of the anomaly has changed to a maroon from its' original pearl."  
  
"Yes, it worked. I am able to get readings. Capt. To Stellar Cryptography."  
  
"I'll be there shortly, Lt.Commander"  
  
"Tvok, check out these readings."  
  
"They appear intriguing."  
  
Selk entered the room. "Mr. McCoy Please report."  
  
"I tried first to by using vibrations from the probe, but there was no change. Then I decided to see if I could use light waves to get a reading. I was thinking along the lines of the basic bio experiment where by adding a chemical solution you can better see a cell."  
  
"Very logical, commendable Mr. McCoy. However, you should have inform me of this procedure before doing so."  
  
"I apologize, sir, I will keep that in mind." he said chastised  
  
"What are the findings?"  
  
"It appears to be similar to wormhole, however, it is not like the stable wormhole of DS9. It has man properties of the man-made wormhole that bridges the Alpha and Delta Quadrant. We are also getting a reading of organic mass 120 ft by 120 ft. There are no life signs, but there doesn't mean there are none.  
  
"Is that all?"asked Selk  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Keep working on gathering information, and monitor how the anomaly changes to the light."  
  
"Yes", sir.  
  
"Capt.?" said Tuok  
  
"Yes, Mr. Janeway?"  
  
"I wanted to install the new linguists protocols to the communications system."  
  
"You may do so." report to Lt. Sisko about it.  
  
Tuok and the Capt. left as Lt. Kira Odo entered the room  
  
"Mr. McCoy are you done with stellar cryptography?"  
  
"No, I still need to use the sensors."  
  
"I need to work on the data from the Beltk System," said Kira  
  
"There is enough room for both of us,"David told the changeling  
  
Kira paused for a moment before accessing the files.  
  
"Lt.Commander McCoy. I apologize for my abruptness."  
  
"It okay Kira, Just loosen up a little, you can be more stoic than a Vulcan. I mean if Vulcans can relax so can you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Kira went to work. David felt bad because he felt like he was coming down to hard on Kira, but he wasn't sure what to say. David decided to put that problem on the back burner and concentrate on the anomaly.  
  
Part 6  
  
Tuok went down to Operations, which was part of Engineering  
  
He spotted Lt. Sisko at the console  
  
"Excuse me, Lt. Sisko"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Janeway" "The Captain has given me permission to install new linguist protocols to the translator."  
  
"Fine, I'll access the translator matrix. Where are the files?"  
  
"Here on the PDAs". He said resting them on the console.  
  
"First we will back up the matrix, then we can connect the PDAs the console to begin transfer. Do you know how long this will take?"  
  
"I have calculated that the process will take two hours and fifteen minutes."  
  
"Fine, I'll contact when the transfer is finished.",she said turning away from Tvok.. Realizing though that he had not walked away she asked, "Is there something else?"  
  
"I wish to apologize to you."  
  
"Apology accepted." she said tersely.  
  
"Lt. Sisko..Kelsey, could we perhaps discuss this in more detail?"  
  
"There is nothing to discuss Mr. Janeway." said Lt. Sisko as she turned away  
  
Tuok stared as she walked away from him to another console. Tvok resignedly walked away. He returned to his quarters and attempted to meditate. He gave up after a half-hour. He began to play the lyre in order to soothe his nerves. He knew his behavior toward Kelsey had been illogical. He ad not been considerate of her feelings. She had every right not to speak him. The human part of him wanted to weep at his stupidity. He didn't know what he could do get her to listen. Perhaps he should ask Christine for help he thought as he continued to play. 


	5. Part 7 Pilots!,can't live with them,can'...

Part 7 Lina had unfortunately pulled a muscle while running flight simulations and was on the way to Sickbay to get a muscle relaxer.  
  
"Hello, Doc" said Lina  
  
"Lt. Paris, you are in here almost as much as your great-grandfather was."  
  
"Well, what can I say Doc it runs in the family? I pulled my shoulder running flight sims."  
  
The Doctor humped at Lina's remark.  
  
"Lt.Paris report to the bridge." Came the Capt. over the comm.  
  
"Hurry up, Doc, gotta fly."  
  
The Doctor applied the hypospray to Linna's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Doc that's great, Love ya."  
  
"Of course you do Lina, who else can patch you like me. Know if you would only call me Doctor Schumuls Zimmerman."  
  
"Sorry Doc no time I have to save the day."  
  
As Schumuls watched Lina he couldn't help think how grateful he was that a Paris was at the helm as they neared the unknown.  
  
Lina quickly made her way to the bridge and took her position. Scott gave her a quick wink as she passed by. Capt. Selk stood up. "Attention all hands we are going to orange alert. We are about to move towards the anomaly. At any signs of unusual behavior or other physical problems please got to sickbay right away. I am confident in our ability to handle our new encounters as Starfleet Officers. Thank you for all your hard work. Cptn, out."  
  
Selk sat back down. "Ms. Paris take us out at four impulse."  
  
"Is there new information on the organic mass or the anomaly Mr. McCoy?"  
  
"There are no new readings. However, it is brighter and warmer."  
  
"Warmer?"  
  
"Yes, sir. The temperature has increased 5 degrees. I am using the deflector to buffer against the light heat."  
  
"Mr. McCoy, send a probe, and make sure it measures the temp changes?"  
  
"Launching probe. Temperature has increased 1by 5 more degrees."  
  
"Helm, all stop. Ensign Grayson commence full sensor sweep."  
  
"Mr. McCoy report?"  
  
"Deflector is holding, but the temp has just increase by another 5 degrees. The probe is reporting higher temp and bright light as it goes further in.  
  
"Capt. Selk: said Ensign Grayson with alarm  
  
"Yes, ensign."  
  
"We are beginning drawn into the anaomly," "Helm, reverse."said the Captn  
  
"No can do, sir"  
  
"The entrance has closed behind us, we can only go forward.",said Grayson  
  
"Run a subspace scan."  
  
"Commander Data can we use the holographic shielding to allow us to go through safely?  
  
"Yes, by setting the shielding to ice meter. It should provide additional protection and cool the surrounding space."  
  
"Make it so."  
  
"Capt the probe was at 10,00 light years when it overheated and exploded. Temp has increase by 10 degress. Also, in a few more minutes it will be too bright to see outside, said David  
  
"The holographic shielding is online," said Data  
  
"Captain, we need to close the main viewer and other view ports. Temp has decreased by 5 degrees around the immediate area. Sensors still show temp increase in the surrounding area." said Mr.McCoy.  
  
"Commander close view ports and put the ship on Yellow alert, said Selk  
  
"Capt. There is a narrow exit at headings 0 Mark, 10.80"said Ensign Grayson  
  
"Capt., there is an intense wave moving towards us. We need to get out of the wave," said Mr. McCoy  
  
"Capt. the holographic shielding is losing its cohesion, said Mr.Grayson  
  
"Helm, proceed to warp 9 to those coordinates."  
  
As the ship proceeded to those coordinates a high pitch sound began to be heard around the ship.  
  
"Capt., There are reports of crewmen passing out. What is going on?" asked the Doctor  
  
"We are attempting to exit the anomaly Doctor."  
  
"Capt., the bridge crew are beganinning to falter. I will take control of the helm." said Data  
  
"Very well."  
  
Lina barely made it to Data's seat before she collapsed. The only ones still conscious beside Data were the Captain and Mr. McCoy.  
  
'The wave is about to hit us." David said before he past out  
  
Selk quickly took up the science station, but he was beginning to feel the affects of the sound. "Doctor report to bridge immediately."  
  
The Doctor sent his matrix to the bridge. "Asssit Commander Data in charting course." he said before he passed out.  
  
Data managed to pilot the ship out of the anaomly, before he succumbed to the effects. Schumuls put on the autopilot and began to wake up the crew using hyposprays that were held in Counselor Picard seat. As the crew began to come around he checked on Data. He checked Data's pisonic brain it looked a mess. What he saw was beyond his knowledge of Data's systems to fix.  
  
"Doctor Zimmerman what is the ships status?",asked the Captian  
  
"We are safe distance from the anomaly. Currently on the autopilot. I was checking on Commander Data. He looks beyond my abilities to mend. I have order a ship-wide smelling salt through the ventalation. Most of the crew should be coming around."  
  
"Very well done, Doctor. You may return to sickbay." "I will transport Commander Data to engineering.",said Schumuls  
  
Selk nodded.  
  
Lina took her seat, as did Scott and Chris. The Bridge crew began to go back to their stations.  
  
"Lt. Sisko what is our status?"  
  
"We are 15,000 light-years away from the anomaly. Beginning to receive reports."  
  
"Lt. Sisko please run a full system diagnosis"  
  
"Mr. McCoy where exactly are we??"  
  
"According to star charts we are in the Delta Quadrant 15 years in the past."  
  
"Sir, We have warp, impulse, basic shields. Cloak and holographic shields are out. There are many reports of circuit overloads. Minor injuries are reported."  
  
"Thank you Lt. Sisko. Helm, plot a course towards earth that will keep us away from an inhabited areas."  
  
"Capt. Can you please come down to engineering." Kirk said attempting to keep his voice steady.  
  
The Capt. was about to exit the bridge when Medic O'Brien stopped him.  
  
"Sir, your stimulant."  
  
"I do not require that.'  
  
"Doctor Zimmerman said I had to administrate even if I had to sit on you, sir."  
  
Selk raised his eyebrow at that comment" Proceed  
  
"There you are, sir that wasn't so bad know was it," Juilan said cheekily  
  
Selk was sorely tempted to role his eyes, but decide to would be bad as Vulcan and as a Captain 


	6. Part 8 Lost a friend, gain a daughter

Part 8 As Selk entered Engineering he could tell Kirk was quite tense as he worked on Commander Data.  
  
"Lt. Kirk status?"  
  
"Engineering is working as quickly possible to reestablish the shields and slipstream. We should have slipstream in 4 hours and shields in 2hours. The cloak and holographic shielding will take much longer."  
  
"The status of Commander Data?"  
  
"It is not good sir. I have reviewed all the notes I could find and there is nothing that can help me. It appears the same strange sound that knocked us unconscious overloaded Commander Data's pisonic brain. I have attempted to replicate the necessary parts in order to place Data's memory into a new body, but access is denied to Counselor Picard and Doctor Zimmerman combined.  
  
"Counselor Picard and Doctor Zimmerman please report to Engineering."  
  
"I did all that I could sir"  
  
"I am sure you did Lt. Kirk. You have no reason to blame yourself."  
  
Lt. Commander Kirk nodded  
  
Chris walked in with Schumuls right behind her.  
  
"Chris, Schumuls," Mr. Data has prevented access to replicate his body with out your combined access.  
  
"The Doctor and I can't release that access, since he had us sign a agreement not to if his brain become destroyed."  
  
"I see. Lt. Kirk is there any way to save Mr. Data's mind."  
  
Lt. Kirk was slightly surprised as the Captain request. "I suppose we could attempt to downloaded his mind into a holomatrix."  
  
"Did Mr. Data leave instructions on that?"  
  
"No, sir said Chris  
  
"Mr. Kirk please proceed."  
  
Lt. Kirk began the procedure and brought the holomatrix online.  
  
"Greeting, Capt., Doctor, Counselor, and Lt. Kirk If you are seeing this message then it means my systems are beyond repair. I have decided to stay deactivated. My mind was not loaded on to the Matrix. I am sorry for the pain this will cause. Schumuls knows how I would like my matters handled. I have enjoyed serving with all of you. In order for some good to come from my death I have installed the mnid of my daughter Jula into the holomatrix. I am sure you will help her to grew and adjust to humanity just as I have been helped. Live, long and prosper my friends, and my family."  
  
The holomatrix began to shift to the form of a young humanoid female.  
  
"Greeting, crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-Neo.",said Jula  
  
Chris quickly recovered from her shock and moved forward to welcome Jula aboard. "Welcome Jula. How do you feel?"  
  
"It feels strange to be here. It is differnet from where I was."  
  
"Where were you Jula?"  
  
"Father made for me a holoplace, that he stored in his network. It was very peacful there. Father would tell me all about his missions with the Enterprise."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Approxiamtely 17 years old."  
  
"Counselor perhaps you can take Jula to her fahter's qurters. Docot Zimmeran, please make the arragnements for Data' funeral."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Thank you Capn Slek."  
  
"You are welcome Jula, Welcome aboard the Enterpise."  
  
Chirs and Jula and Docotr Zimmeran left after acquring a braclet mobile emitter for Jula.  
  
"Lt. Kirk I will be on the bidge."  
  
"Yes, sir" Afte the Captn, left adam tok a deep breath and relaxed and wondred if very day would this be exciting on the Enterpise. 


End file.
